


The Fall of the Dark Riders

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [53]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The dark riders are defeated but at severe cost
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Warren Worthington III
Series: Amends [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Fall of the Dark Riders

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Fall of the Dark Riders

“We shouldn’t do this anymore,” He said as he was finishing getting dressed. “At least not before I file for divorce.” She knew it bothered him to be going behind his wife’s back to be with her. She felt incredibly guilty as well even though she couldn’t seem to stop herself. The worst part was that she wasn’t even sure it was love motivating them or if it was just the memory of love.

“Warren, you’re right that we need to stop this but I’m not sure you need to leave your wife.” She knew they needed to have this discussion now. “I think we rushed into this and now isn’t a good time for the two of us to be in a relationship.”

His response was cut off as the cabin they had been using was destroyed by an incredibly loud scream that left her unable to hear anything. She did manage to shield herself and Warren with her tk though and as she shoved the debris off them saw they were under attack by three of the Dark Riders who recently attacked Cable’s base. Wild Child leaped on Angel while she saw Banshee getting ready to scream again.

She used her TK to seal his mouth and felt a bit guilty at the pained expression on his face just before she then slammed him into the ground. She turned back and sent Wildchild flying away from Warren to her horror before Warren could even get up he burst into fire. The fact her ears were still not working cause of Banshee’s scream made the entire thing even worse as she watched him silently burning only hearing his scream in her mind from her telepathy. Then he was just gone Sunfire had turned up the heat enough to vaporize in him seconds so that his healing factor couldn’t save him.

She felt the heat as he turned his attention toward her. She reached out and seized their minds. She felt the defenses whoever brain washed them had put in place and knew it might kill her to break through them but she didn’t care. She poured everything she had into shattering their minds and even as she felt something inside her head scream and die she collapsed then.

After that she dreamed she saw New York in flames and Jean smiling as fire surrounded her. “No,” she said as she opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room. “Where am I?” She asked not expect an answer everything was silent no minds near her.

“You are on Genosha,” Charles Xavier said shocking her. “We need to talk.” He said as he moved his hover chair over toward her. She couldn’t sense any thing from him and knew then that her telepathy was gone again.

“The Dark Riders?” She asked ignoring the pang she had gotten used to losing it once she could deal with losing it gain. She was doing her best not to think about Warren being dead. She could tell he was struggling to tell her something. “Charles I already know about my telepathy being gone I knew the risk tell me did I stop the Dark Riders?”

“You did they are in another room where I will try to reconstruct their minds and bring them back to their true selves,” He said tiredly. “Elizabeth I do not know how to tell you this but the bioscans show that you are pregnant.” An image flashed before her eyes then of a dark haired young man with wings just like his fathers. “Betsy?” Charles asked concerned but she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

The End


End file.
